Ninjin
| affiliation = Usopp Pirates | occupation = Pretend Pirate (formerly) | jva = Noriko Yoshitake | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = Kevin Kolack | Funi eva = Kate Oxley | birth = February 2 | height = 127 cm (4'2") | age = 9 (debut) 11 (after timeskip) | blood type = X }} Ninjin is a former member of the Usopp Pirates, along with Piiman and Tamanegi, before Usopp joined the Straw Hat Pirates. He is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Syrup Village Arc. Appearance Ninjin is a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair (white in the digital colored manga) that covers his eyes, a red hat (orange in the digital colored manga) with a frill at the top and the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, and a face that ends in a pointed chin; these three features make his head resemble a carrot. He also wears a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants (yellow in the digital colored manga), and dark brown shoes, with light brown on the bottom. After two years, he has grown taller and his hair appears to be less spiky than before, and he wears a light-colored hooded jacket with buttons. He also wears black calf-length pants and black laced shoes. Gallery Personality He is very loyal to Usopp and is very brave, standing up to Jango in Kaya's defense. He wants to open a bar when he grows up. Abilities and Powers He uses a frying pan as a weapon during his attack against the Black Cat Pirates. History Past The Usopp Pirates were formed 5 years from the start of the story. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman joined Usopp in telling lies during that time. Syrup Village Arc He first appeared in Syrup Village when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. The Usopp Pirates later assist Kaya in her escape when Captain Kuro planned to kill her. They did this mainly by running and hiding from Jango, whom Kuro sent to make Kaya leave everything to him in her will. After Kuro's defeat, the Usopp Pirates had a tearful disbandment when Usopp decided to be a real pirate. The children decided to continue Usopp's lies of "pirates are coming". Jango's Dance Paradise After Usopp joined Luffy, Ninjin, Tamenegi, and Piiman found Jango in their village, so they chased him and forced him to run away. Post Enies Lobby Arc Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman were seen again after Enies Lobby was raided, reacting to Usopp's new bounty. Even though it said "Sogeking" and he was wearing a mask, they could recognize him because of his nose. From the Decks of the World Ninjin is seen again along with his two friends, hearing about the Straw Hats' return. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After the events at Dressrosa, Kaya and the former Usopp Pirates were overjoyed to see Usopp's new wanted poster. Translation and Dub Issues *In the 4Kids version, his dream of opening a pub was changed to say that he wanted to open a vegetable restaurant, while in the English version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was stated he wanted to open a nightclub. *Ninjin's name literally means "carrot", and the translation is used as his name in the English version. This makes his name the same as the female mink, Carrot. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Ninjin, along with Kaya, Tamanegi, and Piiman, was seen reading the news about Luffy's return to Marineford after the war, something that was not shown in the original manga. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit Non-Playable Appearances Trivia *Ninjin's favorite food is carrot juice. References Site Navigation ru:Ниндзин ca:Ninjin it:Carota pl:Marchewa Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Usopp Pirates